Star Fox: Cloak and Dagger
by Red Fox14
Summary: After the attempted assassination of General Pepper, Star Fox is recruired into a secret society of assassins. Not a crossover, but does borrow a few elements from Assassins Creed


**To my readers: Sorry I haven't been writing lately, my brain hasn't been very productive lately. Add to that the fact that I got a 3DS for Christmas, and I've been very busy stopping world war 3, saving Hyrule, and trying to stop Andross from raping me with his eyeballs, I haven't done any writing since I last posted. Anyway, this is an idea I got while thinking about how cool it would be if Ezio was an anthro fox while I was playing Star Fox 64 3D. The two eventually morphed into this idea. This is not a crossover, though it does borrow a few elements from Assassins Creed.(Like a secret society of assassins, the war between the assassins and the Templars, ect.) Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

The buzzing of insects. The chatter of a couple at a nearby bench. The smell of fresh coffee . None of this escaped the attention of the snow white ermine with maroon eyes as he waited in line at the small outdoor coffee shop. He enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his fur. It made him feel alive and full of energy. He took off his sunglasses and surveyed the surrounding area once more, checking for possible attackers, keeping an eye on the elderly rabbit behind him. The old rabbit looked harmless, but looks could be deceiving. The ermine himself was a example of that. On the outside he looked like an ordinary person, but underneath his clothes, he was armed to the teeth. In addition to his custom made blaster pistol, he carried a small tanto knife strapped to his arm, a throwing knife tucked into each of his boots, and combat knife in his belt. His watch had a wire hidden in it that could be used as a garrot, and the crystal was as sharp as a razor. His cell phone contained enough C-4 to demolish a small building. Even without all of his weapons, he was a master of two martial arts and knew dozens of ways to kill someone with his bare paws. He stepped up to the counter and ordered a coffee. He said to the young squirrel standing behind the counter "The weather is nice today, don't you think?"

The squirrel dropped something into his coffee and replied "Yes, but soon it will rain."

The ermine paid for the coffee and walked off. He reached into the coffee and pulled out a small metal capsule that contained the location of his supplies. He threw the coffee away. He hated coffee. He stepped into a dark alley and opened the capsule. He read the paper inside and then used his lighter to burn it, thinking to himself, _Yes, soon the skies will rain with blood._

General Pepper stared out of the window of his office in the headquarters of the Cornerian military, looking down on the parade grounds below where he soon had to make his speech. He had recovered completely since the aparoid invasion, but now a different problem was ailing him. His phone rang, and he walked over to his desk and picked it up.

"Yes?" He said.

"Sir, you have a phone call," His secretary said. "It's them again."

Pepper sighed. Who "They" were was unknown. Several weeks ago, while searching Venom, a group of soldiers came across a strange artifact in a jungle. A few days after it was brought to Corneria for examination, the General had recieved a phone call from someone offering enormous amounts of money for the artifact. Pepper had refused to sell. They had called numerous times since, the sum of money they offered growing. Where they were was also unknown since their calls were untraceable. "Patch them through." He said.

There was silence. And then, a electronically disguised voice said, "General Pepper, have you reconsidered our offer?"

"The answer is still no."

Silence. And then, "That is, unfortunate. We had hoped to resort to other methods, but it seems you have forced our hand. Goodbye General."

General Pepper set the phone down. There was a knocking at his door. "Come in" he said. An aide stepped in. "Were you able to trace them?" asked Pepper.

"No Sir," Said the aide. "It's like they don't even exist."

Pepper sighed. "Very well. Have the security team set up a sheild around the podium where I'll be speaking."

"Yes Sir." Said the aide.

Pepper checked his watch. He still had an hour till his speech. He had no idea of the events that would soon transpire.

The ermine made his way to the building where his supplies were hidden. Soon the first phase of the plan would take place. He checked his watch. He had half an hour to reach the target area. He picked up his pace. As he cut through a alley, he walked past a fox with pitch black fur lying passed out against a dumpster. He was about to disregard the fox when noticed something strange about the fox's paw. He stopped and took a closer look. The fox was missing the ring finger on his right paw. The ermine jumped back and grabbed for his blaster, but the fox sprang to his footpaws and knocked the pistol out of the ermine's paw. The fox kicked at the ermine's head but the ermine quickly ducked and swept the fox's legs out from under him and pulled his combat knife from the sheath in his belt. The fox sprang up with a blade of his own, that he seemed to have pulled out of thin air.

The ermine looked at the blade that seemed to come out of the fox's arm. He said "Nice blade. Maybe when I'm done with you I'll take it for myself."

The fox made no reply.

The pair circled each other, waiting for a opening. The ermine suddenly ran forward and thrust his knife towards the fox's throat. The fox calmly sidestepped the ermine and struck with his own blade, catching the ermine on his arm and then kicking him in the small of his back. The ermine grunted in pain and fell to the ground, skinning his knees. He saw his pistol lying a few feet away. He jumped up and ran toward the pistol, but the fox kicked it away from him, thrusting forward with his blade, slicing a deep cut in the ermine's arm. The ermine stabbed forward with his knife and buried the blade in the fox's leg, leaving it there. The fox howled in pain as he dropped to his knees and yanked the knife from his leg. He attempted to stand up but the ermine pulled a throwing knife from his boot and tossed it at the fox, lodging it in his shoulder. The fox cried out in pain and dropped to his knees again, staying there. The ermine retrieved his pistol and walked over to the fox, pointing it at his forehead. He said "Tell me your name."

The fox said nothing.

The ermine pushed the knife that was loged in the fox's shoulder deeper. The fox clenched his teeth.

He said again "Tell me your name."

The fox mumbled out "My name is Shadow."

The ermine smiled, showing his sharp teeth. He said "Well Shadow, I have enjoyed our time together, but I must leave. Before I leave, however, I would like you to deliver a message for me."

Shadow looked the ermine in the eye. He said "We will meet again. When we do, I swear I will kill you."

The ermine smiled again. He said "I'm sure you will. Tell your masters that they cannot stop us. Our plan has already begun." He checked his watch. He didn't have much time. "Well, I am afraid I must be off. I am looking forward to our next meeting. Goodbye, Shadow." He brought the pistol down hard on shadows head, knocking him unconscious. The ermine knelt down and ripped a strip of cloth from Shadow's shirt, binding his wounded arm with it. He then lifted shadows body and dropped him in the dumpster. He then began to run. He had to hurry or he would miss his window of opportunity.

The ermine soon reached the abandoned office building across the street from the headquarters of the Cornerian military. He made his way to the top floor where his supplies were hidden. He found the duffel bag containing his supplies hidden in a trash can in a corner. He opened the bag to reveal the three items. A spotter's scope, a scoped crossbow, and a single bolt. He picked up the crossbow, bolt and scope and walked over to the window looking out at the headquarters. He looked through the spotters scope at the podium where General Pepper would be, taking note of the wind, and of the small shield generator. The generator was designed to stop most fast moving projectiles, such as a bullet, or a laser, but the crossbow bolt moved slow enough that the shield wouldn't be able to stop it. He looked through the scope again. General Pepper was making his way on stage. The ermine readied the crossbow. The General stood behind the podium and began his speech. The way the wind was blowing, he would have to aim three feet to the left and five feet above the target area. He held his breath. He pulled the trigger. General Pepper's paw went to his chest and he fell to the ground. Several soldiers and medics ran over to him. The ermine smiled in satisfaction. His aim had been true.

_Time to move_ he thought. He pulled out his cell phone and set the timer for five minutes, arming the explosive inside. The bomb went off as soon as he reached the ground. He began to run. When he was far enough away, he looked back and saw several soldiers going in the building. He smiled again.

_Phase one of the plan is complete _He thought. _Soon nothing will be able to stop us._

**What do you think? By the way, don't ask me what the plan is, cause I have NO idea where I'm going with this.**


End file.
